


No Pain, No Gain

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tobio being in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tobio and pain. That's it.





	

Tobio knew pain, he knew pain intimately. No, not in the kinky _Fifty Shades of Grey_ kind of intimate but more of a psychological and emotional intimate level.

 

Tobio first became acquainted with pain when his _senpai_ , a young man named Tooru Oikawa, rejected him the first time during his junior high days. He hadn’t ask Oikawa-san to accept his undying love, no he had asked his _senpai_ to teach him how to do a jump serve. Oikawa-san had flat out rejected him and made a face at him. The pain was little more than a twinge of hurt.

 

Nothing too serious.

 

The twinge of pain Tobio felt the first time Oikawa-san rejected him intensified after every attempt to receive tips on a jump serve came with another rejection.

.

.

.

Tobio almost knew physical pain when Oikawa-san had attempted to backhand him. Luckily, Iwaizumi-senpai was there to stop Oikawa-san.

 

Tobio could still feel the rush of air as Oikawa-san’s hand descended onto his cheek.

.

.

.

The second time Tobio became acquainted with pain was during a match against Shiratorizawa Junior High. It was his last year, and he desperately wanted to win against this team because his former upperclassmen couldn’t win against them. He needed to win like a human needed air to breathe. When he went to set the ball up... there was no one there to hit it. His team had abandoned him when he needed them the most.

 

This was a moment that Tobio would never forget in his entire life.

.

.

.

The third time Tobio became acquainted with pain was when he new volleyball team, Karasuno, lost against his former _senpai’s_ team, Aoba Johsai, in the Interhigh-Preliminaries.

.

.

.

Tobio Kageyama is very intimate with pain, but he has also used that pain to help drive himself forward. Without that pain he wouldn’t be who he is today. He recounts on all those times where he and pain were intertwined and thanks his lucky stars that he kept going and didn’t stop. If had stopped he wouldn’t be here standing on the official Japan’s volleyball team court with his best friend, Shouyou Hinata.

.

.

.

 

Pain hurts, but it also heals over time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so surprised this is my first fanfic for this fandom b/c I love Tobio so much, smh. Craaaazy.


End file.
